Clarissa: Our New Team Mate
by FarieGoddess66
Summary: What happens when Static and Gear meet a new super hero that soon becomes their best freind, and a new villian that could change Static's life alot. StaticxOC
1. The New Super Hero

This is my first fic. So if you have any constructive critisism you coul tell me, but plzzzzzzdont just go around and say bad stuff and complaints. Thank You : )

**Chapter 1: The New Super Hero**

One day when Virgil and Richie were at school, they saw Daisy and Freeda talking to a new girl.

"Hey!" Virgil said,"Who's your new friend?"

"Well this is Alyssa and she's Daisy and I's new best friend,"Freeda said

":Hey, maybe we canall go to get some food after school," Richie said forgetting that the bell was going to ring in less than 5 minutes.

"I'm sorry, I can't,"Alyssa said disappointingly, "I'm on lock down. My mom won't let me go anywhere."

"Sorry to hear that," Daisy said, "I guess we can all talk at lunch tomorrow."

Then, the bell rang. It startled all of them. Alyssa said she had to go, and she went home. Daisy, Freeda, Virgil, and Richie still went to a food place around the corner though.

After less than 5 minutes Virgil and Richie had to go because Hot Streak was out and at it again. (Some people don't know but Virgil and Richie are really Static and Gear.)

* * *

Static and Gear went off to get Hot Streak and they were winning. Then, all of a sudden there was one of Hot Streak's fire throws to Static's disk and Static fell hard on to the ground. Gear ran to Static to see if he was okay. 

"I got you now!" Hot Streak shouted. Right when Gear turned toward Hot Streak there was a fire ball flying his way.

Gear was doomed until he heard someone shout, "Bubble sheild!" and out of nowhere a water shield that just exstinguished the flame ball. Gear looked up and he saw a beautiful girl with wings. Then she called out, "Water jet!" and blasted some water at Hot Streak. Then she ran up to Static and Gear (giving Hot Streak time to run and he did.)

"Hey you guys," the girl said

"Hey……thanks,"Gear said

"No problem," the girl said, "I just wanted to help a super hero in need."

"Thanks,"Static said weakly out of nowhere

"I think I can make a potion for you to regain most of your strength," she said," You hit pretty hard and can barley move."

"We need to get him to our hide out,"Gear said

Okay, I think I can fly him," the girl said picking up Staticnothing but a little struggle, and Gear led the way.

* * *

After a few minutes they were there. The girl made some items appear and put them togetherin a cup. Then she gave some to Static to drink. 

"Thanks a lot,"Static said regaining his strength quickly.

"Oh, no problem," said the girl

"I don't think we caught your name,"Static said

"Um," the girl said thinking quickly,"My name is Clarissa."

R&R

I'll put up the next chapter after I see how well this story is doin


	2. Identity Revealed Already?

**Chapter 2: Identity Revealed Already?**

The next few days in school Freeda and Daisy were helping out to fix a play so Virgil and Richie let her hang out with them. Alyssa started to hang out with Virgil and Richie normally, even when Freeda and Daisy were free from work. Virgil started to like more and more as every day passed. Alyssa liked Virgil too. Also, the more Alyssa hung out with them, the more she seemed to think that Virgil and Richie were Static and Gear.

One day after school Virgil and Richie suposably had to rush home to do something, but they were really going to fight Hot Streak. When Alyssa heard she changed into Clarissa.

They all met up at the sceene and started to foght Hot Streak, but this time he had a plan that would work. He hit Clarissa down first. She fell and landed on a couple of gabage bags. Gear went to Clarissa and Static kept on fighting. When Gear got to the pile Clarissa wasn't there, but in her place was Alyssa.

"Uh Static, I think you need to come here," said Gear

"I kind of have something I'm already doing," Static replied

Gear helped Static and they beat Hot Streak. Then, they went to the place Alyssa was.

"Oh god," Static said," Do you know what this means?"

"Yeah," Gear answered, "It means that Clarissa is Alyssa."

"Yeah, but don't bang babies need a mask or something to hide who they are? They can't just turn into their normal self like that, can they?" Static asked

"She's no normal superhero teen," Gear said, " She's barley even human."

Right then Alyssa started to wake up.

"What happened?" She asked

"Well Clarissa fell from the sky onto the garbage bags, and she disappeared and you appeared," Static said, " What's up with that?"

"Okay, I'll tell you about that," Alyssa staarted, "I'm really a farie that can turn human."

"That explains it," Gear mumbled

"Well Ihave to go," Alyssa said not wanting to get into any details.

"Are you still going to fight with us?" Static asked

"Of course."

The next day in school Alyssa acted as though nothing had happened. Virgil and Richie did the same. Everything stayed normal for a while until a new villian came into town...


End file.
